Growing Feelings
by Nicxisbeinreal
Summary: Mikan a girl disguising as a nerd girl, just transfered to alice e has mysterious powerful secrets in her...making natsume wonder...as natsume wonder, his feelngs start growing for her but mikan don't notice it and she doesn't even like boys! CURRENTLY EDITING THE CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: sowy guys but I dont speak so much so heres my story...**

**disclaimer:i donot own gakuen alice...**

**CHAPTER 1 ~ THE FIRST MEETING...**

**MIKAN'S POV...**

**yawns**...''hmm...first day of school,huh?'' I thought. As I went downstairs to get a bread and my skateboard and went trough the door and opened the knob. The smell of the fresh breeze outside feels good as I ride my skateboard to my new school...Alice Academy. ''wonder what it will be like?'' I thought.

As I walk near the gates, I stopped and realize there are so many boys surrounding the gates. And of course I already know what is there intention is...to get flirty by the passing 'beautiful'' girls. I opened my bag and pulled two elastics and a fake glasses. I started grooming myself as an 'ugly nerd girl' so I can get a pass through the noisy gates filled with bastard playboys!

Then I rode through the gates and pass them, some saying ''ugly!'' to me, but I fought the urge to punch them. Then I noticed an emotionless face walk towards me with purple face. I noticed her and went to her and say hi. ''hotaru!'' I said ''I'm here.''

**NORMAL POV...**

''hi...Mikan,'' hotaru said with a hint of sadness in her voice. '' what? You okay?'' Mikan said. '' you're not like this before...you were smiling before but now you always have your very own I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-come-near-me look.'' hotaru said. ''forget it'' Mikan said.

''kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'' said a screaming fan girls over the gates as they watch\stare at the famous group called 'Red wings'. As Mikan stared at them(red wings), she muttered ''bastard playboys.''

''what?'' hotaru asked. '' oh, I said mustard flavors'' mikan replied.''okay...bye mikan'' hotaru said. ''why?'' mikan asked. ''duh...im part of their group, I'm their 'source'.'' hotaru replied. ''okay see yah later...'' mikan said as she watched her best friend went to the group.

At the class...**NATSUME'S POV...**

''ugh... I can't believe whatever school I go, my ears would bleed because of MY GROUP"S screaming hags\fan girls!'' I thought. ''-KKKKKUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!(wow that was too much letters!)'' a hag(ahem..), I mean girl screamed through the class, of course none other than sumire shouda.

''uh oh.'' I muttered but an idea popped in my head. Suddenly, ''aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!'' shouted sumire as she tries to put out the fire in her skirt. I smirked.

Narumi entered in the class,''hi guys we have a transfer student!''. Then I heard whispers...''please come in...mikan sakura.'' narumi said looking at a certain brunette walking inside. First thing went to miy mind was the word 'ugly'. ''her alice is nullification and a very rare alice, but its a secret so she's a special star.''narumi said and the whole room was replied by ''!''. I wonder who's this girl?

**DONE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	2. humilated hyuuga

**KEI: HI GUYS! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT...**

**NORMAL POV...**

''okay let's announce who will be your partner mikan!'' narumi sensei said with a cheery tone.''hmm...ah! I know, you are partnered with natsume since he has no partner! You can sit with him on the back. Okay free period!'' narumi said.''eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh!'' said the whole room.

**MIKAN'S POV...**

As I walked to the back, I heard whispers...''why her?'',''seriously,why her to be with natsume?'',''she is so ugly!''. I really fought the urge to punch! As I was walking towards my seat, I saw Natsume staring me with disgust, so I read his mind...'ugly!'...ugh!

**NATSUME'S POV...**

I can't believe it! I'm going to sit with an ugly girl! This day can get any worse!...''oi!'' I heard 'ugly' girl whisper to me as she sat down beside me.''what!'' I whisper in disgust. '' don't you ever call me ugly in your mind!'' she whisper. This shocked me, I mean, how can she read mind when only koko can? Is that her rare alice? Man, this girl has many secrets in her!

I really got angry that I put a fire on her elastics(2 of 'em). I smirked so hard because of victory...until...

her elastics snapped because of the fire I put and her auburn hair went to her waist shocking me. SHE IS SO HOT! wait, wha-? What am I thinkin. She glared at me and went to her bag to get another elastics and tie her hair again revealing her 'ugly' look again.

She glared at me again and smirked. I REPEAT! SMIRKED! A GIRL SMIRKED AT THE GREAT HYUUGA! Suddenly the end of my hair is BURNIN! ''!'' I shouted as I rolled at the floor. Who is this girl that has the same alice as me?

**NORMAL POV...**

''aaaaahhhhhhhhh!'' natsume shouted rooling on the floor. Everyone in the room gasped and really trying the urge of laughter,because they might be burn if they laugh at the great natsume. But one certain girl, yup, our favorite brunette girl, laughed so hard the she needed to hold her stomach.

Once the fire was out, natsume glared at her trying to burn her, but no fire came out. '' you can't use your alice to me, I have the nullification.'' mikan said going back to her sit. Everyone was amazed by the power of mikan, I mean, who can be so confident in front of natsume?

**DONE GUYS! THANK YOU FOR READING!**

I have news that I will post each chapter everyday so look forward for tomorrow!


	3. 1st secret revealed and torture

**Kei: chap 3 is up!...sorry mi not a social person but thanks for**

**AnimeYellowGirl **** and ****Yellow Mellow san**

**NORMAL POV...**

lunch time...

As Hotaru was walking, the Red Wings group was running except for Natsume who was walking and being cool...''Hotaru! we need all of your information about Mikan!'' Koko shouted. ''no'' Hotaru said plainly. ''Why?'', anna said. ''you need to know it yourself, and I tell you, your going to be amazed!'' Hotaru replied. Natsume who was just standing, was obviously listening to Hotaru. 'just who is this mysterious girl named Mikan?' he thought.

''but of course, i'll do something for you to know whats her first secret.'' Hotaru said. So they followed her to the classroom as soon as the bell rings for the next class. After class, Hotaru whispered to the RW group(RED WINGS)'' okay heres what I'm going to do, so follow me to her.'', ''okay'' they replied except Natsume who was just sitting near Mikan which was far away from the back.

Hotaru was standing before Mikan, took of Mikan's glasses and elastic bands. Everyone in the classroom was shocked about this HOT girl. ''sorry but I need to do this.'' hotaru whispered to mikan.

'' it's okay.'' mikan replied. Natsume who was just staring at her was shocked and can't BREATHE!

''oi! Breath fire caster! We are not in the water idiot!'' mikan said to natsume. ''tch'' he replied. As for the RW group, anna was wide eyed, ruka was dumbfounded, koko was speechless, nonoko was dumfounded, yuu was flabbergasted, Kitsuneme was shocked.

'' What? Your just a beauty, there is no great about it, I mean some girls who are here have a beauty also.'' Sumire shouted. '' then, shall I tell you my secret alice?'' mikan said with a smirk. ''sorry but I need to go to my class type.'' mikan said to hotaru. ''okay, meet me after school.'' she replied. ''you know her?'' natsume said to hotaru. ''heh~natsume is talking about a girl...RARE!'' hotaru replied while chanting about blackmailing natsume.

Okay the class was like this...THERE ARE STILL STIFF INSIDE THE CLASSROOM!

Natsume was also walking to the dangerous ability class. As he opened the door, ''natsume, good timing, I was going to announce a new student here.'' persona said.'' hn.'' natsume said( natsume...you need to go back to kindergarten to learn some words...). Natsume was sitting at a certain chair and youichi came over saying ''papa'' to him and sat on natsume's lap.

''pls come in sakura san.'' persona said. Natsume's eyes widen while youichi keep staring at her(mikan).

After some introduction persona arrange mikan to sit with natsume. So mikan sat beside him when suddenly, youichi came to her and hug her saying ''MAMA!''. Okay..natsume who was wide eye just faint, while mikan just pat youicji's head and smiled.'torturing natsume sure is fun!' mikan thought.

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

Author 's note: *snif**sniff* I wanna say thank you to all that liked my story, to all that reviewed it, and to all that followed it...

I'm sorry that I uploaded just now, coz I really thought that my story will be a failure. Then this one time, I look up my email that said a member of followed my story...

I was so shocked that I was literally jumping and shouting in the bedroom...My sister would look at me like I throwed my brain and sanity in planet Jupiter.

I was inspired to write again...

And I would want you to help me like requesting persona and youichi as family members or making Natsume jealous, or correcting my grammar mistakes...

You all helped me to be inspired so I would like to have you all help me also ... thank you!

╮(╯▽╰)╭

Chapter 3: the assignment.

Natsume's Pov

"Uhhhhhh..." I moaned. "He's waking up!", somebody said...

I opened my eyes slowly as a blurry image showed to me...

Then I remembered that I fainted. The Natsume Hyuuga fainted.

"Yo, wake up candle!", I heard Mikan said. That stupid girl started all of this!

"SHUT UP!" I snapped.

"Papa, are you mad at mama?" Youichi said.

"Uh, no Youichi...I just...I just.", I stuttered. I would never snap at Youichi. He is like mini me.

"Ahem, anyway let's continue our meeting", Persona said."we've received an assignment from a royal family. They need two person to have as their son's bodyguard. I have decided that my sister, Mikan, will be the one to be assigned in this assignment and since Natsume is her partner then he will also accompany her.

What? Mikan is Persona 's sister?

"That is all. Now you may be dismissed." Persona said. "But I would like Mikan and Natsume to stay for the discussion of the assignment."

When everyone except Mikan and I leaved, the discussion started.

"Okay, listen carefully. This is not just an assignment to be passed in a regular highschool basis. This is serious since the one you'll be protecting and serving would be a royalty. Once you failed, you will be executed right away by the king." Persona instructed.

This assignment may be the right time to discover Mikan's alice.

"What is this royalty 's name? " Mikan asked.

"RUKA NOGI."

MIKAN'S POV

As I went out of the door, Youichi came running to me hugging me in the process. "Mama! " he shouted.

Youichi is my cousin. When he first saw me, he automatically started calling me his mother. I would giggle whenever Youichi's mom would sulk at the corner chanting,"Youichi left me."

"Yes?" I asked Youichi.

"Lets go to the park with Papa!" He answered me...

I'm not actually surprised that Natsume was his Papa...Youichi has a habit of calling people names...

There's this time that he called his bodyguard, Big Macho Man.

He called his butler, .

"What do you say, Natsume?" I asked him.

"Hn." He replied.

"But first, I need to take my bag, ok? " I said to Youichi.

"Ok! " he replied.

As we walked toward the classroom, I was holding Youchi's hand while Natsume walked behind us.

Everybody was having their own world. Natsume walked to his group called Red Wings. Fan girls eavesdropping them...few are listening to music. Few are looking at the window...

Suddenly, my phone rang. Indicating that i had a text message.

From: Hotaru

Mikan, I erased all their memories of seeing you with your hair down.

Except for the Red Wings of course

I smiled. Hotaru sure do know how to handle things without me getting mad at her.

I grabbed my bag and went out with Youichi.

Then Youichi shouted, "Papa, let's go! "

Everybody looked at us and then Natsume shockingly.

"Eww...Don't tell me Natsume is going to marry her. Right, Natsume?" Sumire said.

"Of course. I would never marry such an ugly girl like her." Natsume replied.

Ugh. Boys and their prides.

*ding dong dong!* "CALLING FOR YOUICHI HIJIRI FOR HIS SPECIAL ASSIGNMENT." THE SCHOOL SPEAKER ANNOUNCED.

"AWWW..." Youichi sadly moaned.

"Don't worry. We still have next time." I cheered him up.

"Ok." Youichi said cheering up. Then he run up to his classroom.

Sigh...I wonder if the assignment would be fun.


	5. Chapter 5: Prince William Yunoske

I just wanted to all that motivated and inspired me to write again.

Thanks to all that followed, reviewed, and favorated my story.

Gabsterela

Unknown98

Alexa

Bre Renee

PurpleMonsterXoX

AnimeYellowGirl

Miss Silver Bubbles

Chapter 4: Ruka Nogi.

Mikan`s Pov

7:00 pm

It's time to meet the royalty with Natsume. So far, we've arrived at the palace and boy, I feel like I'm in a fairytale. It's so big!

"Your Majesty have arrived." Said the butler.

And the big doors was opened and Ruka appeared smiling gently. He walked with grace toward us sitting at the sofa. "Hello, I'm William Yunoske and my parents hired you to protect me at the ball tomorrow. But since they want you here early, you two will sleep here until your job ends. You're all welcome to stay here."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I replied.

"You're welcome. The servants will guide you to your rooms. Your room will be beside mine. In case something happens to me." William replied.

And then we followed the servants to our room.

Here is the example :

My room. William's room. Natsume's room.

As I went to lay down on my queen sized bed, I realized that I didn't bring any clothes with me since I wasn't informed that we need to stay here.

"Ma'am, we've already prepared clothes for you at the closet. Pls wear what you want to wear and go down and eat dinner with the prince." The servant said.

"Thank you. And please just call me Mikan." I replied.

As soon as she left, I changed to be ready for dinner.

Natsume's Pov

As I was laying on my bed, already changed, I notice how William looked at Mikan. It really bug me, but I don't know why.

Well, I guess its time to go down and eat dinner to start a discussion.

At the dining table,

As I sat at my chair, I examined the room. Its pretty big and the dining table is long probably as big as an Olympic pool.

Mikan is not yet here, but that prince is here.

William | dining table. |Natsume

"Oh, here's Mikan." William said. I looked towards where William is looking.

In short, behind me. My eyes got big for a moment but quickly went back as it used to be...

Okay I admit, maybe she got feminine look without her nerd face...

But she's still stupid.

"Come sit here." William said. Mikan then went and sat BESIDE William.

William| dining table. | Natsume.

Mikan

What the- how can he let her sit beside him while I am left here so far away?

Normal Pov

Natsume just shrugged it off and went back to eating his food.

"Do you like your room? " William said to Mikan.

"Yeah," Mikan replied.

"Oh, okay." William said. "Wait, you got dirt on your face." While reaching her face to wipe the dirt. (Seriously, where did he got the dirt?)

Unknowingly to them, a certain candle had transformed in to a bomb ready to explode at any moment...which is Natsume.

'If you even touch her face, I'll ...' Natsume thought.

When William almost touched her face, a sound of a chair stopped him.

Natsume was carrying his food towards them and sat beside Mikan.

Mikan was amused a little while William was confused.

"Why are you here? " William asked.

"I'm also one of your bodyguards so its normal for me to go near you." Natsume replied.

"Oh, sorry for the far distance earlier." William replied properly

Tsk. Yeah right.

"Okay, your job at the ball is to protect me as well as disguising yourself as one of the guests...so that means you have to wear formal clothes." William said.

And the dinner ended...

Author :it kinda fast, isn't it?

Natsume went to Mikan's room to ask her about his special Alice since its bothering him so much.

Tok tok...

"Come in." Mikan said.

Natsume walked in. "Oh, its you." Mikan said. Not knowing that her polka-dotted panty has been scattered near her closet. Natsume smirked.

"I'm here to ask you a question, polka." Narsume said. Mikan was confused at first but then saw her panty lying innocently at the ground.

"Pervert! I have a name, okay?" Mikan said.

"But I don't like saying your stupid name." Natsume said.

"Then care to tell me why you clearly call me Mikan in your mind? " Mikan replied while smirking.

Natsume blushed a little. 'It is fun to tease Natsume." Mikan thought.

"Whatever, I just want to ask you what is your special Alice." Natsume asked. " It's bothering me why are you a special star why are you on the dangerous class, why are you my partner, and why do you also have a fire Alice."

"I'm a special star because I have a special Alice. I'm in dangerous class because I've got an awesome Alice than you. You are my partner because you don't have a partner. I have you Alice as well because I got it from you." Mikan said not clearly explaining it to Natsume.

"Wait what? You got it from me. ?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember anything about me? " Mikan asked.

"We've met before? " Natsume asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember anything about me? " Mikan asked.

"We've met before? " Natsume asked.

"You don't really remember, don't you? I'm your childhood friend. We keep on playing together when we were young. We were laughing together. You even confessed to me that you like me. You even stole my first kiss." Mikan said. Tears started to stream down. "How could you forget all of our memories? How could you Natsume? "

"Whoa, did that really happened? " Natsume asked shocked to see Mikan crying before him.

"Of course not." Mikan said expressionless while wiping her fake tears.

A nerve popped on Natsume's forehead.

'I really want to kill this girl in front of me.' Inner Natsume.

Natsume was so mad that he stormed out of her room to his room forgetting about his question earlier. Shutting the door so hard that it may break.

Then William came running to Mikan's room.

"What happened? Are you alright? " Ruka said.

"Yes, everything's alright here. Now can you leave? " Natsume said.

Natsume was mad but then when William came to Mikan's room, his feet suddenly walked on its own.

"Yeah everything's alright." Mikan said. 'Is Natsume bipolar? '

"Okay, make sure you take care of yourself, and good night." William said.

"Oh, she will because I'll stay here." Natsume said.

'What the? ' Mikan thought.

"Okay, take care " William said and then left.

"No way you'll be staying! " Mikan said to Natsume.

"When you were still upstairs and the prince and I was eating dinner. He said there were ghost here. They said one of them live here right here in this room a long time ago." Natsume said teasingly.

Mikan may be tough, but she is scared of ghosts.

"Is that really true? " Mikan asked terrified.

"Of course not." Natsume said before smirking.." gotcha! "

Natsume victoriously walked out of the room with a proud look on his face.

'I want to kill this guy so much! ' Mikan thought.

At Natsume's room...

'Hahahahaha I can't believe she fell for it. ' Natsume thought.

'She's such an idiot...wait, ...I remember, I also did fell for it...whatever.' Natsume thought.

Of course there's no ghost here...

Right?

Suddenly, there was something white hovering at his window...it was a woman with a long hair flying in midair looking at Natsume like it was going to eat him.

And once again everybody, The Natsume Hyuuga fainted.

At Mikan's room,

Mikan was smiling triumphantly knowing she copied Youichi's Alice, the ghost caster.

And used it to scare a certain firecaster nearby.

I wonder what will happen at the ball?


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back!  
>I just wanna thank NinjaSorcerer314 for pointing out my mistake.<p>

I reread them and noticed a few grammar mistakes-Nah, who am I kidding? There's a lot of grammar mistakes.  
>I tried to change it on my tablet but it didn't work out well and we don't have a desktop.<p>

Sorry I updated very long time...pls. forgive me!

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 6: The morning before the ball

**Third person POV**

"**Brother!**"

"**Come here, you little fairy!**"

Mikan woke up because of the noises outside the window. Turns out that the prince was playing with a little girl on their garden.

"**Uuugghh...**" Mikan groaned. She grabbed her wristwatch and it says 7:30 am. "**Might as well and get some fresh air.**"

She went near the window and opened it. She watched the prince play with the little girl. That scene brought a smile to her face.

"**Onii-chan! Who is that pretty girl**?" The girl said pointing out to where Mikan is in which is apparently on the second floor looking at them through the window.

"**Oh, that is Mikan, my bodyguard**." Prince William replied to her sister.

"**well, she looks like a princess like me!**" replied cheekily by the little princess.

"**cough!**" Natsume scoffed. He was also looking at his window next to her room.

'_Wait, when did his room right beside mine? I'm sure it was next to the prince's_,' Mikan thought.

"**aaaahhhh! Oniichan! There's a monster!**" The girl screemed pointing out to Natsume. Mikan chuckled while Natsume was pissed.

"_Come on! How can you call me a monster when apparently you already have in your freaking palace! There's a ghosts in here! I even have to change rooms!_" Natsume thought.

"**No, Anna, he's also one of my bodyguard.**" The prince replied.

As the siblings where having their playtime, Mikan decided to start a conversation.

"**So Natsume, how was your night?**" Ask Mikan.

"**Of course, I'm fine. I-I mean, there's not like there's a ghost appeared on my window last night!**" Natsume replied.

Mikan chucked."O**h really? I recall servants talking about a woman hovering by your window last night.**"

"**Oh, t-that woman? Y-yeah. Umm...she's my acquaintance. I invited her.**" Natsume replied

Mikan looked at his nervous face and decided to play her last card that time.

"**Oh my goodness, Natsume!**" Mikan shockingly said.

"**W-w-what!?**"Natsume asked.

"**Who is that scary looking woman behind you!? Is she your acquaintance!?**" Mikan pointed behind him.

Natsume looked liked a frozen mammoth stuck on ice age when he heard that. Little by little, he looked

behind him slowly. It was not helping that the room was still dark coz the lights were not yet turned on and the sunlight were only the source of light to his room.

He sighed with relief when he found out nobody was actually behind him.

"**Gotcha again, scaredycat!**" Mikan smiled triumphantly.

"**Oh really? There was always a saying that whoever scares others, eventually will be scared more by real ghosts.**" Natsume smirked.

Suddenly Mikan felt a sudden chill on her spine and again, it was not helping that her room is also dark.

"**Guess I win this time, polka**." Natsume smirked and left.

But before they can leave their room, they heard a "psst" sound.

"**Oi polka! Stop playing around will ya? Its not even funny anymore.**" Natsume said.

（／_＼）

"**W-what are you freaking talking about!? I'm sure it was you! It should be you to stop playing around!**" Mikan shouted back at the other wall.

ヽ(｀⌒´)ノ

"**W-wait...you mean. It wasn't you?**" Natsume asked.

"**Of course not! I'm not that dumb to trick you again when you already know it was me." Mikan said."wait...what do you mean it wasn't me? I-it wasn't you?**"

"**I'm freakingly sure it wasn't me, polka. There's only one thing about this...**" Natsume replied getting nervous already sudden.

"**Psst!**"

O_O

O_O

"A**AAAGGGGGHHH!,!,!**" Natsume and Mikan both shouted and practically scrammed for the door.

ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

"**I freakingly hate where this mission is going to!**"

"**Worst mission, ever!**"

On the other side, the garden...

"**Psst!**" The prince called.

"**Where does those two are? Breakfast is soon ready and they are not coming out.**" The prince said worriedly.

"**Call them one more time, onii-chan.**" Princess Anna said.

"**Okay then...PSST!**" Prince said.

"**AAAAGGGGGHHH!,!,!**!"

"**I freakingly hate where this mission is going to!"**

**"Worst mission, ever!**"

"**Uhhh...what was that?**" The prince said to himself.

"**Probably some lunatics that tresspassed.**" A servant said.

"**Your highness, the breakfast is ready.**" The butler said.

"**Very well then, now lets go eat, Anna.**" Prince said


	7. Chapter 7

Normal POV

As the prince was eating hald of his breakfast, he asked, "**they're taking so long. Could you call for them?**"  
>"<strong>Yes, your highness.<strong>"

As the servant took a right turn to the hallway, a scream was heard.

"**What is goin on!?**" The prince asked.

"**T-t-there's two dead bodies over here!**" The terrified servant replied.

The prince went near and recognized their faces.

"**Mikan? Natsume? What happened to the both of you and why are you laying like that?**" The prince asked.

"**Uhh...you know...**" Mikan started.

"**We're just practicing our "dead " act.**" Natsume finished.

"**Why?** " the prince asked.

"**For future plans.**" Mikasn said.

"**Very well then. Get up and we'll eat our breakfast together although I already ate half of mine.**" The prince said.

While they were eating, the prince discussed the plans for tonight.

"**Here's the plan. Natsume will act as a waiter and...**"-prince

"**Wait...what? Of all the choices, you give me this?**"- Natsume

"**Unless you want to be a janitor?**"-Mikan

Natsume stayed still.

"**OK, fine then.**"-Natsume

"**Okay...Mikan will be my partner for this evening. People thinks we're engaged and that's what pushes the enemy to ...**"-Prince

"**Okay that's it! You gave me an unbelievable job and you make Mikan your fiancée!?**"- Natsume

"**What went up to your butt and bit you? What's the problem with you!? Its just an act.**"-Mikan

"**Wait, are you jealous? Are you and Natsume a thing?**"-prince

"**Of course not!**"-Mikan and Natsume.

"**Then why are you getting angry for, Natsume?**"-prince

"**First of all, don't call me by my first name! We're not that close. Second, Mikan will be targeted by the enemy and she's just a girl! She can be weak!**"-Natsume

"**Just a girl!? Weak!? Is that how you see me!?**"-Mikan

"**I didn't mean it that way...I-** " -Natsume

"**Enough! This is my palace and I am your prince! You have no right to shout at my table! Go to the training grounds prepared for you this instant! End of conversation**!" The prince shouted and left the room.

"**Look what you have done, polka!**"-Natsume

"**Oh, now its my fault? You even called me weak! I hate being called weak!**"-Mikan.

Suddenly, a candle near Natsume exploded with fire.

"**What the-!?**"- Natsume

Mikan ran out of the room.

Princess Anna was awestruck at what happened. Nobody seems to notice her.

Yeah, kinda short...sorry :)


End file.
